miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gema Reid/Gacela
'''Gema Reid '''is the Thompson's Gazelle hero. Appearance Civilian Appearance Appearance: Gema is on the tall side, being 171 cm. Her build is slim and excercised. She has pale skin and green eyes. Her hair is long, dark brown, and fluffy, almost always tied into two low pigtails that drape on her back. Her favorite outfit consists of a cream shirt and black skirt, with a long navy blue jacket over them. Her shoes are slip-on and light gray, her socks are long and white. Hero Appearance She wears a fawn colored mask that covers the entire upper half of her face, including her forehead. There are holes for her eyes, and the holes are outlined with black. Her jumpsuit is fawn colored and is cream on her chest area, with black lines on the sides of her torso and legs. Her gloves are short, and this brown. Her boots are the same color, but they are glossy and reflect light, also they have a small heel to them. Right, was forgetting a couple of details. Her hair stays the same, and she has small pointy black horns on her head, and at their sides she has small pointy ears too. there is a small tail with a white tip stuck to her belt (forgot to mention this) which is a tawny color and her boomerang is stored here. Personality Civilian Personality She is like, energetic and maybe a little reckless. She has good intentions but doesn't usually know how to express them. She might appear as blunt, because she says things without really thinking them through but she doesn't want to hurt anyone - unless she has been harmed, that's a different story. She has a short temper and tries to hide it, but when she can't control it she'll just probably get into a fistfight/competition with the other person, regardless of if they are a girl or a boy. Something else, she also does not mind to resort to violence for defending herself/her friends. Hero Personality Her personality doesn't change much, but she's more alert and calculating, as well as stepping back a bit from the action. She believes that the other people only consider her a sidekick, and that she is mostly useless for her fellow heroes. Miraculous Information Powers Her jump and running speed are enhanced, and she's also more aware of her surroundings. Special Power Sprint. She can sprint up to 50 Kph but only for like a minute (or less if you want), and after that her countdown starts. Miraculous A pin that is two Gazelle antlers crossed into the shape of an X. They are black with small gold borders and are pinned on her shirt, right in the top center. When she's transformed the pin stays in the same place, but now the gold part glows and the antlers have been divided into five sections. When her countdown starts, the black starts to recede section by section, and the places where there isn't black are golden colored. Weapon A tawny colored boomerang with cream tips and black lines separating the colors. However, the tips of the boomerang are longer and end in sharp points, resembling horn tips.Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder